


Midnight Siblings

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Manfred and Olivia Bernardo, descendants of powerful Gypsy and Strigoi lines raised in Europe, and New Orleans. Olivia is happy in Midnight and even happier when her brother joins her, if only they weren't on a hell's gate. (Make note Manfred is the main character)





	1. Welcome To Midnight

Manfred woke gasping for breath as he woke from the dream, still feeling the fire all around him, burning through Midnight while people were dragged down by the demons clawing their way through the earth and screaming for help was his sister as she was pulled into hell.

Manfred got ready for the day and left the hotel, making his way towards the large SUV and setting off from Dallas to the small town, shaking off the dream, the echo of the premonition.

Sometimes he really hated being a psychic but it was also a part of him. He remembered when his mother had left him and Olivia with Xylda, he loved his Grandma but he'd hated not being able to play and talk with spirits and as much as they moved they'd still been confined, which had driven Olivia to the point of running away, and they had, straight into the arms of one of their ancestors.

Being descended from two Strigoi and the most famous of their kind was very useful and Vladimir Dracula of house Draculesti and Elizabeth Bathory were far from what people expected. They had fought and protected their people from every threat and cared deeply for their family and descendants.

His love for Xylda had warred with his anger, all the heritage, control and powers he should have been taught she had kept from him, because he was to powerful and it had scared her, never mind what the lack of control would do to him.

The two Bernardos had grown up in Europe and New Orleans, a family favourite stomping ground, always moving but far happier then before, surrounded by other Gypsys, some with powers, some without and all taking care of each other, not just themselves.

He settled in for the five hour drive, Nightwish and Within Temptation acting as his companions until he reached the small town along with a phone call from Iveta checking in, the woman was a mother hen and a half.

When he finally reached Midnight he'd just hung up and wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel, passing through the town and easily spotting the reverend Emilio, Madonna, Fiji and Joe, he'd heard more then enough from his sister to realise who they were. He was parked in front of the pawn shop when another SUV suddenly drove in, speeding to a stop just in front of his own car.

The woman who stepped out wore all black, high boots, short skirt and long sleeves, vivid red hair and big glass drawing attention to her face but making sure nobody could remember her features.

"Do you always drive like you're trying to kill someone?" He asked, smirking slightly, arms crossed over his chest.

"What can I say, I grew up in Europe." She shrugged.

The siblings grinned at each other. Bright and happy but with a slight edge of something dark.

"You the one who's renting off Bobo?" She asked and smiled more when he nodded. "I'll drop by when I've finished unpacking, shouldn't be long."

"You better or I'll have to show everybody those pictures from that time in the swamp." The elder levelled her little brother with a mock glare over her glasses before she turned into the side door and Manfred made his way into the shop.

Instantly he could feel it, the darkness of the past imprinted on all the objects around him, it made his skin crawl thanks to his empathy, all the while he made sure his shields were as stable as possible.

"Hello." He felt like he'd stepped into a horror movie, which was weird considering he lived with supernatural creatures of the night all his life.

A muscular brunette in a tight shirt stepped out 'well hello cowboy' Manfred fought to keep the smirk off his face especially when he heard the obvious southern accent.

"You must be Manfred." He smiled and the psychic resisted shooting back with something about prince charming, as much as he wanted to.

"Yeah I am."

"Then follow me."

The two walked out and then Bobo stopped in front of small, slightly run down blue house just next to the pawn shop, grinning at the look of contempt the psychic shot it.

"Come on, I'll show you your new home."

Manfred let out a breath that was almost a sigh and Bobo just kept grinning. "Come on."

Manfred was relieved to see that the inside was better maintained if a little dated.

"Last tenement left all the furniture but you’re always welcome to drop by the shop if you want something else." Manfred looked around a little, nodding happily.

"I'm good thanks."

"Hey, I got to come clean, I checked you out before renting a house." The man stayed happy so it obviously wasn't a problem.

"I'd be worried if you didn't. That's not a problem is it?" There was a slight edge of something like mocking in the newcomers tone that reminded the southerner strikingly of Olivia.

"That you're a psychic, nah. Actually I was going to offer you a months free rent if you could help me." Here he seemed to deflate and already Manfred hated that, Bobo was evidently one of those people you just automatically liked. "My fiancée Aubrey, she's missing and I thought.."

"Sure, I'm going to need something of hers though, something with significance."

"Oh we look for Aubrey." Olivia glided in, long blond hair straight down her back.

"Apparently." Manfred answered. "I need to grab the warding things, mind grabbing me some holy water?" His sister grabbed the flask from his pocket without answer and was already slinking off to the church.

"So you two know each other?" Bobo asked, a little put out but not surprised when all he got was a nod in reply. Instead he used his time to go into the shop while Manfred pulled a trunk out of his car. The intricately carved wood accented by even darker metal.

It was heavy but if he couldn't carry it his trainers would kick his ass then put him through boot camp, he wasn't going there again.

Soon enough he unpacked it, revealing ancient charms and relics that simmered with power, even a human could feel them. He placed one at every door and every window, others scattered as extra protection on the sides and table.

"Geez how much did you bring?" Olivia stared, looking at the several dozen wards.

"I'm a psychic staying on a veil to hell." Manfred snarked back and the blond couldn't argue with that as she handed over the holy water and helped him set holy water and mountain ash around the skirting boards and a final circle in the bedroom.

"Well you guys have been busy." Bobo looked incredibly surprised as he walked through the door a simple silver and diamond necklace in his hands.

"You do know she might not be dead, right?" Olivia turned to the taller brunette.

"I know, but what will happen if she is and I summon her without precautions in place?" Olivia hummed in agreement, she’d never taken this side of things as seriously as her brother, not being a psychic herself, she’d never had to. As they spoke Bobo looked slightly stricken but they just shrugged, it's fact, can't argue with it and maybe if Manfred knew him better and Olivia like Aubrey more they'd be more sensitive but as it was, they were just more concerned about not summoning enough evil entities to destroy a whole country, again. That hadn't been one of their finer moments and still got peels of laughter if someone back ‘home’ so much as thought of it.

Manfred took the necklace and soon enough the three were stood in the circle, the psychic slightly dropping his shields and easily finding a strong energy signature imprinted on the jewellery. He mentally grabbed it and tugged.

Almost instantly the smokey bloated form of Aubrey materialised before him and he sighed and heard Olivia give a bitchy 'great' as she sensed the spirit close by, not that he could blame her.

Manfred focused on his more unique powers, reading the ghosts energy and everything that was imprinted with it. He saw the flashes of Aubrey’s last moments, the attack, being in the truck the aqua duct and finally being left on the side of the river to die. He knew her secrets, knew how much she loved the man searching for her and the tragedy of it all. He didn't feel any real sympathy for her in term of her anguish, she'd brought that upon herself, but dying that way, he truly felt sorry for her.

Manfred came back to himself, feeling Olivia's hand on his shoulder as the world came back into focus and he watched as Aubrey crossed over with one last mournful look to the man she’d fallen in love with.

"Aubrey's dead isn't she?"

Olivia looked at her long time friend and drew him into a hug, Manfred using magic to clear away the circle, sending it back into the bag and giving them a little privacy, feeling the pulse of magic as something tried to push through past the wards and barriers and he was doubly glad he'd brought so many as it failed.

"What did you learn?"

"I think a drink first would be a good idea."

Bobo swallowed harshly while Olivia gave a long suffering sigh and guided the man outside, Manfred following behind.

Soon enough they were in the back room of Home Cooking and a beautiful, dark skinned woman who radiated attitude put a bottle of whisky and three glasses between them.

"And who is this?" Madonna looked Manfred over suspiciously, a typical reaction as far as he knew.

"This is my little brother, Manfred. And before you say it we're half siblings, we know we don't look alike." Olivia rolled her eyes at the number of times people hadn't believed them, it was a pain.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled as she relaxed and Bobo looked between them with understanding, both Midnighters shocked but glad to know he was Olivia's brother.

"And you, welcome to Midnight, you staying long?" And that caught his sisters attention, she hadn't even known he was coming.

"A few months at least I think, but we'll see how it goes." Olivia beamed, 'lightly' punching his arm while the owner and waitress went back to her job.

The psychic told his sister a little more about his time in the US while she mentioned some of her more creative business deals, both making sure that Bobo drank a good amount of whisky, poor bloke didn't even realise until he was already tipsy and couldn't care less.

"Am I missing the party." The nights sky was dark as an imposing figure walked in, eyes glowing blue and his presence entirely calm, Manfred could see instantly why Olivia was drawn to the vampire. "Manfred, Olivia didn't say you were visiting?"

The vampire and psychic had, had a few brief conversations, mostly when Olivia hadn't been available to answer her phone.

"He didn't tell me he was moving here." Came the pointed reply complete with an elbow to the ribs.

"It was last minute, I only decided to come here two days ago because of a psychic feeling." He raised his hands in surrender.

"So Aubrey?" Brown eyes locked, the siblings communicating without words before Manfred slowly nodded.

"Miss Aubrey Hamilton Lowery. Married to a white supremacist, the leader of the Sons of Lucifer, hope he never finds out about that name." Olivia snickered even though her eyes burned with rage. "She wanted to tell you." He looked at the southerner now, feeling a wave of fury roll through him at the man's despair. The psychic went on to describe the events leading to her death and where she was left.

"Well the gun isn't a problem but we need to find the body before someone else does." Lemuel spoke.

"And you need to report her missing tomorrow, she's been gone long enough and if you don't someone else might." Olivia pointed out, squeezing the Midnighters' shoulder as he tried to pull himself together. "We'll go check the river."

The couple left without another word and Manfred poured Bobo another drink, watching as he threw it back.

"You need to be careful." The two men looked at each other, the elders eyes sharpening at the Gypsy's urgent tone. "I know about your parents as well as the weapons and so do they, someone put it together and that's what Aubrey was suppose to find. One of our cousins is a weapons expert, they can deal with them if that's okay with you?"

Bobo nodded his head emphatically before taking another drink.

Manfred ended up carrying the poor man back to his new home, dropping him gently on the sheets and tugging off his boots. The psychic slept on the sofa that night after putting together a herbal mix for the impending headache the southerner would have.

"We found Aubrey." Olivia had woken her sweet brother by sitting on his stomach and knocking the air out of him. "Good job to, she was right next to where we're having our barbecue today, there would have been no way to hide it." She explained, swinging her legs. "How’s Bobo?"

"Comatose, generally morose and currently asleep in my room, he'll have one hell of a hangover. I think one of you should do the report, I'm not sure he'll be able to hold it together." The elder hummed her agreement before sighing, she'd get around to it, or maybe Fiji, no, the woman couldn't lie.

"So what was she after?"

Manfred didn't give a reply other then to shake his head, something Olivia accepted, it wasn't his secret to tell.

The barbecue that day was a resounding success and Manfred spent most of it either catching up with Olivia or talking with Fiji, the sweet witch was over the moon to have another magic user in town, especially one with so much variation, Gypsy, Druid, Voodoo, Manfred had learned everything he could over the years.

But there was the feeling that something wasn't right, like someone was waiting for something and it wasn't happen and it took him longer then he would like to realise the killer was here and waiting for everyone to find Aubrey.


	2. Full Moons & Tattoos

Manfred was sat on his cleaned up porch, a few books scattered around him and a sketch book in hand, working on a shielding rune, he didn’t need it as such but it would help with being surrounded by such a powerful force, as well as a simpler one for his sister, and maybe Fiji, such a powerful witch here would do well to have the protection etched into her skin.

The pagan design had come together nicely and under the light of the rising full moon it shimmered with power even if it was minimal upon the paper. He’d just finished clearing up when the scream tore from his throat as another’s pain roll through him. Curling into a ball he tried to hold himself, them, together through the pain of the transformation, of all the things Olivia hadn’t thought to mention to her empath brother it was the fact there was a Were’ in town.

Tears streamed down his face as he felt the bones crack and break, shifting and growing, muscle rippling, stretching, breaking.

He was nearly a sobbing mess by the time it had finished and he wasn’t sure how long it was before the shaking stopped and his body began to feel like his own again.

Opening his eyes he made out the blurry figure of his sister, the scent of eucalyptus and her blond hair letting his fuzzy brain make the connection.

A dark figure with electric blue eyes stood above her, kneeling? form and it took him far to long to realise that was Lemuel. Someone else joined them, dark curly hair bouncing, Fiji?

A cup was pressed to his lips and he drank without thought, knowing he was safe with his sister. Almost instantly he felt better, his head clearing and the phantom aches in his body leaving.

Turns out his head was pillowed in Olivia’s lap, Lemuel at her shoulder and Fiji was on his other side.

“Who’s the Were?” The psychic’s voice was scratchy, probably from screaming and it made Olivia swear violently, waves of guilt pouring off her.

“Stop it, really stop it, the guilt’s making me feel ill.”

Olivia laughed, bobbing her head before she explained about the Rev and without his full shields he could feel the tiger’s hunger. He took a few minutes to rest and regain his strength, calming himself and getting a better hold on his empathy before making his way to the church, much to the others’ surprise.

The basement doors shook with the Were’s attacks, trying to break the thick chain. It took a while to calm his own emotions, to block out the hunger and feeling only soothing calm, he slowly let it grow, pushing it out and projecting it onto the distraught animal, wrapping it around the Were’s psyche until a contented purr reached his ears.

It was easy enough to pick the lock and his breath caught as the majestic tiger stepped out, it was awe inspiring, apparently he wasn’t the only one to think so as the others gasped, never having seen the Were’s other half before.

The tiger proved it was still intelligent as it circled the man, projecting it’s thanks before it took off running, it ran and walked in the desert for hours, always circling back when the empathetic hold started to slip with the distance.

The four Midnighters camped out under the stars on a thick blanket at the back of the church with a few craft beers Manfred had brought with him and food from Home Cookin. Lemuel disappearing to the pawn shop once or twice and Fiji nodding off against Olivia’s shoulder. The blond soon fell asleep and the last thing the psychic remembered was a warm, soft weight curling around him just as he nodded off.

He woke just before sunrise, the warm weight acting as both his pillow and blanket shifting and he moved watching as the predator made it’s way back through the basement doors. Manfred closed the doors for him and slammed his shields into place, he wasn’t going through that again. He shook the two women awake and they cleaned up, making their way back to their respective homes, all happily catching a few more hours of sleep.

Manfred didn’t wake up until midday and his first stop was the tattoo parlour. It took him only a moment to realise what Joe and Chuy were but he kept his mouth closed. Soon enough he had the tattoo inked into the skin of his chest, at the top of his left pectoral.

The hand and all seeing eye favoured among the gypsies to ward off evil overlapped by a pentacle, the outer circle made up by a series of runes, Celtic and Norse alike, all of it connected by a chain that weaved through the image.

He could feel it working as it formed, something connecting the moment it was finished, his magic settling.

It thankfully didn’t take him long to convince Olivia to get one. Hers was an all seeing eye within a pentacle, five small small runes between the points of the stars, she had it tattooed over her right ribs.

The Bernardos stood with Fiji in her garden, both of them nudging her to get the tattoo while the witch looked uncertain of herself. They ‘barely’ noticed Bobo and the Rev approach, the latter radiating guilt, Manfred nearly rolled his eyes.

“Seriously don’t.” He turned to the Reverend, looking the ruggedly handsome man over for a quick moment. “I’m an empath that has run with Weres’ a hundred times, I should know better then to drop my shields.” Manfred soothed, holding the Were’s full attention. Brown eyes locked, warm and bright with deep and sorrow filled before the priest slowly nodded, mouth turned up at the corner.

“So what are we doing?” Bobo asked, grin on his face and Fiji suddenly turned a little shy.

“Trying to convince Fiji to get a tattoo.” Olivia shrugged like it’s the most normal thing ever.

“And I don’t see why.” The witch complained. “I don’t need one.”

“You are an incredibly powerful witch living on veil, with it’s biggest doorway being to hell, and you don’t see why you need one?” The blond crossed her arms, rocking back on her heels, looking at her best friend as if she were an idiot.

“Well, no, I’m at no more risk then anyone else.”

The Bernardo’s shared of a look pure disbelief before giving irritated sighs at people’s idiocy.

“Demons spend most of their time crammed into pits of hellfire, all they want to escape and make their own empire, here on earth and to gain more power they like to rape powerful witches and psychics to gain them under their control.” Manfred felt like he was going to be sick just explaining it but the witch need to know this, Olivia had that look where she wanted to kill someone and the Rev and Bobo had gone stark white. “The more powerful you are the more they want you and Fiji you’re the most powerful witch I’ve ever met.”

The wide eyed witch suddenly grabbed him and tugged the newcomer along to the tattoo parlour, by the end of the day the witch also had her own tattoo, perfectly matched to Olivia’s only this rested on the inside of her left forearm.

Chuy went to bed that night, feeling worry take over. The veil was tearing, Joe had told him all about it along with what the earth would become if it couldn’t be stopped. To be honest he was just glad his friends were getting those tattoos.

He absently put his hands in his jeans and was surprised to find a folded piece of paper he knew he didn’t put there.

Opening it he found a beautifully done triskelion woven with a chain.

_A few of our cousins are part demon, these help a lot. And don’t worry, nobody will hear it form me._

Chuy chuckled, he may like this new guy.


	3. Bloodlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where Zach said they were going so I filled in a random place. If anyone knows please tell me.

Manfred jerked as he heard the scream, but bolted at the wave of fear that washed over him.

The psychic ran outside and felt them, the two dozen vampires that were emerging from the bus. Lemuel seemed shocked and maybe a little happy even as he kneeled over the other vampire, obviously defending the girl.

“You okay?” Manfred asked, letting his power well up, ready to throw out an attack just in case.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was the girl from the diner, Creek Lovell, if he remembered correctly.

“You don’t seem fine.”

“You look scared.”

The Rev and Bobo appeared beside them and Fiji wasn’t far away.

“We didn’t mean to scare anyone.” Came the almost smug reply from the lead vampire. He was short with long straight black hair, Native American if Manfred had to guess.

“What did you do?” The psychic wanted to kill them already and be done with it, he’d need Olivia’s help.

“Everyone, calm down.” The resident vampire tried to placate but faced with the hostility of Midnighters, that didn’t work so well, everyone was wound up tighter than a screw.

“Lem you know these folks?” The witch was radiating concern.

“Zach’s an old friend.”

“Some friend.” The psychic resisted snapping at the girl, she should learn to keep her mouth shut.

“My apologise, we we’re just having a little fun.” Make it a little convincing maybe, though that was pretty much impossible with a psychic around. “If I knew you were a friend of Lem’s.”

“Everyone in Midnight is a friend.” The almost harsh tone sent a wave of fear through the vampires and Manfred had to stop himself from smirking

“We’re not looking for trouble.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Looking for you.” There was actual sorrow there, who would have thought it. “We were passing through on our way to Austin thought we’d stop for the night, place brings back memories, of when we were all together.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“To long.”

The little group split up and Manfred wanted to tear Lemuel’s head off for taking that little bastard anywhere near his sister but the blond Bernardo would be okay, she could take a measly vampire on no problem.

He ended up in the church with the Rev, Bobo, Fiji and the waitress.

He was pacing like a caged animal almost immediately, calculating, planning. He could bring down a few vampires at a time with his own powers, then Olivia and they had Lem before he took in to account Fiji but how many could those vampires hurt before then.

“Manfred calm down, they’re just passing through.” Fiji obviously didn’t believe it.

“We can just wait till sunrise.” Naive little Creek spoke.

“Great and we’ll all be butchered. Trust me, they aren’t here to make nice, they want to tear this town apart and then keep it and my sister is with one of those slime.” He all but snarled turning back to walk up the isle.

Suddenly Emilio was in front of him, a firm hand against the psychic’s chest. The man radiated his own calm, even with the worry weaved through it and the psychic breathed it in, dragging the feeling into every cell of his body until his heart calmed, hand resting over the others, the physical contact an anchoring point.

The psychic took one last deep breath before dropping the other’s hand, feeling far better and thinking far more clearly, having gotten far to worked up for something so minor.

“Fiji, do you have a sunlight crystal in your shop?” He asked and was pleased when she nodded. “If you shine light through it you have harnessed sunlight. Now my sister is getting angrier by the second and we need to end this quickly. Creek go home, make sure to have a wooden stake or two at the ready, everyone else, just be alert.”

Manfred gave a dark smile that disturbed them all as he left, head held high, and for a moment no one recognised him, because there was a very big between a Draculesti and Bathory during the day and during battle. These vampires were just cheap imitations of Strigoi created by some idiot sorcerer who wanted to live forever, they wouldn’t last till sunrise.

Manfred waited just outside the dinner and met with his sister. The two Bernardos falling into step together, knowing exactly what to do.

“What’s on the bus?”

“Groupie.”

Olivia hummed as they made their way to the woman’s apartment. Manfred chuckled at the style, the late medieval, early Victorian style that tended to follow his family suited his sister to a T, he preferred the Spanish style of New Orleans personally.

She found exactly what she was looking for in an instant. Immortal blades were well enchanted and blessed blades that were designed to weaken Strigoi and as such were perfect for killing vampires, a single cut was all it took and the vampire would crumble to dust.

Manfred watched his sister, seeing the way she relaxed and knew she was opening her senses. Olivia was no psychic but she did have a sixth sense, a certain awareness of the supernatural, she couldn’t necessarily tell you what they were all the time, but you couldn’t fool her into thinking you were human. Of all the supernatural beings she could detect, the dead were the easiest and she could spot a vampire as easily as her brother, like the one currently in the shop. Manfred drained the life from it before it could blink.

It was almost laughable how easy it was to take out the vampires, they tore through them, blood thirsty smiles on their lips and eyes gleaming with darkness and death, drawing on all the skill and history of their blood lines, the Dragons in full flight.

Even after the destruction they had caused they walked calmly, heads high, shoulders back, gliding over the ground, like nobility, like royalty as they approached the room that held Lemuel and his once friend, the coward who had hidden as his ‘family’ was slaughtered.

Reaching the room on the second floor they saw the weak little vampire holding a chain, using it and it’s collar to yank Lemuel’s head back and Olivia all but snarled.

“Attack me and I’ll...” Zach choked, skin turning a sickly pallor and he stumbled away as the life was slowly drained from him but Manfred didn’t kill him, no, he left that for Olivia who gave a viscous grin as she walked into the room, starting to slowly dragging a silver blade over it’s skin. 

Manfred stopped paying attention and knelt before Lemuel. He gently cupped the vampires face, grabbing the energy he’d drained from the others and pushing it onto Lem, the vampire getting stronger by the second.

Soon enough Lemuel was back on form  as Manfred easily picked the lock and freed the man, just as Olivia finished playing and drove the immortal blade home. 

“You know that was way to easy.” Olivia huffed adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

“So let’s go spar. Think the Rev will mind us using his basement?”

Olivia didn’t care and just lead him there,  down into the dark , both of them cloaked in the shadows, relying on their other senses. Their movements fast and brutal.  Manfred’s more powerful, like a kick boxer while Olivia moved with grace, aiming for weak points, using the others strength against him, if only they weren’t so use to one another, someone may have won,  and they both knew it would have been Olivia . 

By the time they had emerged the sun had risen and they  were  bloody and bruised, having held back  only enough to not break bones and Fiji looked at them with horror even as the siblings beamed,  thrumming with life despite their fatigue, something they’d expect with Olivia, and still be disturbed, if only mildly, but with Manfred as well, it sent a chill through them all.

Emilio quickly retreated into the church, trying to quiet the tigers interest in this new predator, one it liked very much.   



	4. Fire & Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week, I caught something off my sister and have been feeling like crap as a result. As such I have not been writing do it may be another two weeks again before I update.

Manfred was surprised when there was a knock on the door and just a knock on the door. Some would just waltz in without knocking, Olivia, and others would knock then step in with a hello, everyone else.

The man answered the door to see a well dressed woman in designer labels, blond hair in perfect condition.

“You the psychic?” There was a mix of scepticism and hope that usually came with someone asking for help.

“Depends who’s asking.” He replied, he wasn’t exactly well known.

“The guy at the pawn shop said you’re the real deal, I need to find my brother. Not sure I believe in all this but I got to try something.” And wasn’t that always the case.

“Come on in.” He directed the woman to the table and offered her a drink, she declined.

“I might be able to help but finding people is one of the harder aspects of being a psychic and if I do find him you might not like what I find.” He warned, bringing a single candle back to the table and lighting it.

“I don’t care, and if you find him I’ll pay you $5000.”

Manfred nodded his head.

“I’ll need something of his, something with meaning. I know it’s corny but the fake psychics copied off the real ones. Patsy.”

Her head shot up to him and he shrugged.

“Right, here’s his pinky ring.” She took it off her own hand. “Ted gave it to me as collateral last time I gave him a loan.”

He took the piece of jewellery, finding the energy signatures with ease, dismissing Patsy’s before pulling on Ted’s.

He closed his eyes slowly as he saw the mangled flesh, great.

He listened to the ghost ramble and relayed a few bits to Patsy but the woman already knew she wouldn’t see her brother alive again. The psychic would hold up his side though, it was easy enough to find a dead body, especially when it was fresh.

The blond women told him where she was staying and he got to work.

It was however well into the night before he discovered what he was looking for, a vintage red Cadillac with blood dripping from the boot. Oh yeah, and another car.

The blood lust and glee radiated from the bathroom and it made his stomach churn.

Just then another car pulled up and he almost laughed as Olivia stepped out, sobering instantly as he felt the anger and hurt that was warring inside her. The blond folded into his arms, clinging to him as tears ran down her face. Only one thing caused that reaction in his and if he ever got his hand on Olivia’s _Father_ he would tare him to pieces, the bastard never cared about her when they were kids and their Mom smacked them around, he had no right now. 

“Come on, some supernatural is eating people and desperately needs killing.” 

Olivia laughed herself before they walked into the men’s room.

There was the bloodied, chewed up body of someone as the ‘hot blond’ Ted had mentioned cleaned herself up, turning as they entered.

“Well, well, this isn’t good.” The creature smiled, waltzing over. “But you.” Her attention focused on Manfred. “You’ve been so naughty, makes me want to.”

They watched in vague horror as he features shifted, mouth opening to reveal rows of teeth as he face morphed into something sunken and almost hag like.

Both Bernardos reacted in perfect sync. Both aiming powerful kicks into the creatures stomach, sending it back into the wall, the tiles cracking under the force.

Bullets barely slowed it and Manfred couldn’t pull the life from it so they did the smart thing, they ran. All the way back to Midnight.

The two collected the Midnighters and it was Manfred who collected Fiji, shocking the witch when he greeted the striped familiar who jumped into the Gypsy’s arms, apparently Mr Snuggly did like someone.

Getting to Home Cookin Manfred got a sense of unease when he noticed Creek hovering a little to close to them, listening in.

“Rows of teeth, and a spider web tattoo on her shoulder.” Manfred watched the angel draw, easily putting the image together.

“So she was?” Fiji hedged.

“Eating the guy, yeah.” Olivia huffed from her place in Manfred’s lap, breathing in his calm with ease.

“Sounds like a Succubus.”

“That’s what they look like!” Both Gypsys exclaimed much to Lemuel’s surprise and amusement.

“We have a different species, same name we ran with but those ones have a bad history with Strigoi and our Succubi.” Manfred began, Olivia taking over.

“Because Strigioi and Succubi have almost always killed by definition they have caused pain to someone, leaving the men as open targets for these bitches but we’ve never seen them because they’re so easy to kill.” The blond Bernardo shrugged.

“Easy?” Chuy looked at them confused.

“Yeah, gas tank and a lighter or some magic and you just light them up, they completely melt.”

Olivia snickered at her brothers words, a grin on her lips.

“Come on Fiji, you can kill her easy enough.” The witch didn’t get a say as Manfred scooped her up with ease, Olivia bouncing out after them, more then happy to take her mind off of things.

Olivia directed him to the saloon and Manfred wasn’t going to go in until he felt a familiar wave of energy.

“Stay here, if she comes out let me know.” His sister nodded with a frown, wondering just what could have caused that reaction as the psychic marched into the building, showing his ID and disappearing inside.

Manfred felt himself fume with rage as he made his way to the back. He could read the emotions and damn it Bobo how could you be so dumb?

Opening the door he didn’t hesitate, easily summoning the pool cue from the southerner's hand before he could kill the asshole in front of him. With a simple psychic wave everyone of the white supremacist jerks clutched their heads, doubling over with pain.

Bobo was so shocked he didn’t have chance to react as the other grabbed him pulling him out of the room before slamming him into the wall with enough force that bruises were beginning to bloom on his back.

“You fucking moron!” The psychic hissed, fists gripping at the others shirt, crowding into the elders space without care. “Do you have any idea what could happen! Did you even consider the trouble you could cause for everyone in Midnight!”

Bobo looked down, slightly shame faced before being jolted as Manfred again slammed him against the wall, fury burning in his eyes.

“If anything happens to my sister because of you I will make sure you never have a moments peace. Especially if you keep hurting Fiji because you’re a dumb coward who can’t realise that he’s not superman.”

With one final slam Manfred stalked away just in time to follow the Succubus as she went after her latest target. A simple uses of his magic and the human man suddenly forgot all about the beautiful girl and said hunter was clutching her head in pain, making it easy enough for Manfred and Olivia to carrier her away, Fiji on their tail.

It was amazing watching Fiji work, her eyes glowing with power as the flames came forth. Great jets bloomed from the witches hands, engulfing the screaming creature and they watched as it melted into a puddle of goo.

“Literally a hot mess.”

The two magical beings laughed at the blond, Manfred shaking his head fondly while Fiji held a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the giggles.

“Come on let’s get home.” And the psychic wrapped an arm around each of them, leading the girls home.

  



	5. Family & Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to everyone else :)

Manfred was exhausted. His whole body ached and his head throbbed, not from the ghosts but from the systematic destruction of their local white supremacist group and turning their world on it’s head.

He was surprisingly good at psychological torture and the assholes were turning tail and running for the hills. No one questioned it, they were just happy the bikers were gone and with no deaths or official reports the police were playing blissfully ignorant, the Roca Fria SD thankful for a few (dozen) less problems.

“My Goddess Manfred.” Fiji gasped and it brought him back to reality as he turned to the witch standing just inside her garden. Mr Snuggly curled around the psychics legs purring softly all the while. “You look like you’re going to keel over.”

“And you look like you’re questioning everything you ever knew. Bobo talked to you.” Her surprise was tangible to a none empath, never mind him.

“You knew.”

He shrugged and nodded.

“Aubrey told me, and you can stop with the he isn’t who I thought he was crap.” The witch blinked rapidly, not quite sure how to take that making him laugh. “Bobo couldn’t be more in love with you and he is the person you see everyday. Like everyone else in Midnight he has skeletons in his closet, his just happens to be his family.”

The cogs began to turn in Fiji’s head, her eyes going a little distant before her eyes lit up and she wrapped the psychic in a hug.

“Thank you,” She placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling back. “Now go get some sleep, it’s exhausting just looking at you.”

He gave a mock salute and went to do just that, only pausing to scratch the familiar behind the ears.

Manfred woke to darkness  outside, a still lightly buzzing headache and a desperate need for coffee.  Taking care of that he stood in his briefs, reaching out with his power already to the three bikers in Home Cookin’ warping their minds a little more, one was just about to break and that would be a little more pressure off his mind. 

A  knock on the door startled him out of his daze and Chuy stepped in. 

“Hey, I was wondering if our resident psychic had a little spare time on his hands to talk? Or more.” There was a slight teasing grin on his lips that made Manfred snort before outright laughing as the others eyes gave him a once over.

“I can do the first one but I don’t fancy Joe killing me, now what does our resident half demon want to talk about?” Chuy snorted, shocked and amused, not use to someone other than Joe knowing what he was.

“I wanted to ask about your family, and if you know what’s going on around here?” The demon grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed into the sofa before gesturing Manfred closer, tugging the human into his side and gently massaging the headache away. A soft sigh escaped the younger’s lips and he all but snuggled into the demons side, head resting on his shoulder.

“My family. Romani people that moved to Europe about seven hundred years ago, blessed with powers and abilities that we ended up being hunted and killed for. We found refuge, moving from place to place as we always had, trading mostly, using our abilities as payment and to gain favour with lords.” Manfred let out a happy groan as the firm, warm hands made it’s way down to his neck. “Two of those people were the Strigoi, magical vampires, Vladimir Draculesti better known as Dracula and Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess. As such we spent a lot of time around the two and at their castles, it wasn’t a surprise we married into the bloodlines.”

Chuy hummed his understand,  encouraging him to continue. 

“Bathory and Draculesti are warriors and protectors by nature. True we’ve committed plenty of horrors but each one was a calculated risk to keep our people safe. Every member of the family is normally taught how to fight and control our powers, what ever they may be but our Grandmother Xylda ran away. She hated not being the most powerful and having to follow rules along the way, to work for it all, our mother locked away her powers because she couldn’t control them because Xylda had never told her how to, or about her ancestors, in the end me and Liv ran away. Luckily right into Vladimir. Your turn.”

Chuy chuckled, taking a deep drink of his beer.

“My father was strong enough to take human form but he wanted children to gain power on earth so he slept with my Mom. She loved me more then anything, helped me control my other half and keep me grounded. I stayed in Mexico even after she passed away because it was home and that’s where I met Joe.” 

Manfred mock cooed at the look on the half-bloods face  before hissing as the demon pinched the back of his neck,  cursing him in Romanian. 

“I met Joe about four centuries ago and I’ve loved him since. We ended up here because at the time it felt safe, that and he wants to keep an eye on things with the veil.”

“I assume he knows it’s tearing?”

C huy jerked up suddenly making the Gypsy laugh, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Don’t worry so much, I’m already working on it, I can’t stop it, but I can slow it and prepare. No point worry everyone yet. When it starts affecting others then.” Manfred shrugged, sinking back into cushions. “The veil exists all over the world, my family has had to deal with it tearing a few times, I know what I’m doing.” 

The psychic assured. 

T he half demon just shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his lips as he took another swig of beer. 

The men ended up talking the night away and Manfred wasn’t surprised when they ended up falling asleep, half cuddling on the sofa. And Olivia woke them with a sharp clap that made him fall off the sofa.

Chuy dodge the ensuing pillow fight that spread feathers over the living room before they ended up rolling on the floor, Manfred in a head lock while the younger tried to crush Olivia’s ribs, he couldn’t stop laughing even when Fiji appeared looking at them all like they were insane while Bobo laughed himself half to death, Joe holding him upright.

As they walked out of the house Fiji almost tripped and Manfred felt himself go cold as he looked at the dead crow on the ground, maybe he didn’t have as much time as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm coming to like a Manfred/Chuy friendship.


	6. Benfits of Being a Psychic

The psychic rolled his eyes, teenagers, where ever you went, were mostly the same and this close minded bunch that wanted to cause trouble were basically the same, though he did laugh when they got faces full of dirt thanks to Fiji and then they decided to make their way to the church, straight to the pet cemetery.

“That really a good idea?” The boys froze, surprised as he walked out from the back of the building, paint cans at the ready. He turned to the girl with them. “Why are you with them sweetheart. They’re idiots, you’re not.” Manfred folded his arms on the fence and watched in a little glee as all the teens stumbled back, horror on their faces as the tiger moved behind him, growling at the intruders.

The psychic chuckled as they ran, settling back where he had been and letting the tiger curl around him, though he was wondering why the tiger was sticking so close to him rather then running. The psychic took advantage, curling around the tiger and falling asleep, feeling the gentle vibrations of the big cats gentle purrs.

Manfred dug into his breakfast at Home Cookin, Emilio besides him drinking coffee, enjoy the relative quiet, when the human had finished he absently took the Were’s hand, using his thumb to draw patterns. Triskelions, Ankhs, pentacles and crosses.

Amusement and contentment rolled off the reverend making the psychic blush a little but he was to relaxed to really care. He just continued until he felt the wave of worry and hesitance at his back, entering the Midnighter’s room, and it wasn’t a Midnighter.

“Come to apologise for last night?” Manfred asked, straightening up.

The teen shifted, looking uncomfortable.

“Yeah, sorry.” Though he wasn’t really. “Look my friend from last night, Aerin, she’s missing. Have you seen her?”

Both men shook their heads and the teen nearly fled, Manfred rolled his eyes and considered dropping some of these kids in New Orleans and seeing what happened.

“This is a problem.” Light brown eyes turned to the reverend. “A missing girl will attract the police.”

The psychic shrugged and dropped money on the table for his meal, smirking.

“Good job I met her last night then, I can track her energy signature.” And the Weretiger chuckled, making him feel warm in a completely different way to the Texan sun.

It was a relatively short drive but must have seemed a very long walk to a young girl in the dark night .The trail lead him into a logged area of the woods that he was surprised existed out here.

The young girl was passed out in between the wooden logs, wounds marring her skin but from what he could read she was okay. He brushed her hair back, feeling the malice filled energy that coated her from the attacker before gently shaking her shoulder, coaxing her awake.

He sent a wave of calm around her, soothing her nerves before she could get worked up. It was easy enough to get her back to Midnight and to Fiji who began patching her up while Aerin called her Mom.

No one noticed when Olivia and Manfred disappeared, the blond started talking with the people in town, spreading the news, letting it be known that the girl had been found and held back a grin when the little bastard heard her and ran home, the worry rolling off as he realised that he would be caught.

Conner never expected it, never thought that she would live, she’d seen his face. He paced in his room, the anxiety building as he pulled out his box and looked at the treasures inside. He would never know why he reached for the knife, why he suddenly felt so helpless and why he never felt the pain as he sliced into his own wrist. Manfred knew it was the best option. With Connor dead he couldn’t blab about the towns supernatural side and no body would ask to many questions.

Manfred heard the scream from the little waitress Creek and took his leave.

It all left him with another head ache as he made his way back to town, arriving just in time to wave goodbye to Aerin, muttering a blessing under his breath.

It was thankfully a mostly quiet day after that but he also knew that gossip was swirling around the town, he avoided it by hiding at the pawn shop. Lem was sat on the stool, watching the siblings like a highly amusing tennis match as they argued about who was responsible for summoning a Valkyrie when they were teens. It then devolved into both of them pointing out every embarrassing story they had in their arsenal. It took everything the vampire had not to laugh and he finally broke when Olivia was suddenly slung over her brother’s shoulder.

He had no idea what Manfred was planning until he heard the shower turn on and a shriek followed by cursing. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Manfred running like the hounds of hell were on his heels even as he laughed, a sopping wet Olivia right behind him.

Lemuel hadn’t felt so carefree in a long time as he watched the game of cat and mouse taking place throughout the shop. He was still laughing when the other Midnighter’s showed up. They watched almost bewildered, apparently they were all only children and didn’t understand trying to kill your pain in the ass sibling at least once a week. Though no one was stupid enough to help Manfred when Olivia finally pounced and beat a few bruises into his chest, would have been more but the psychic managed to get away and took refuge behind their resident weretiger.

Olivia paused, pursing her lips for a moment before she snorted and left to get dry, leaving everyone but her brother confused, he refused to blush.

“What happened with Conner? I heard he killed himself.” Fiji asked, looking confused and wrapping her arms around herself.

“He was the killer.” Manfred shrugged, moving to lean back against the counter. “I made sure no-one would be asking to many questions, the most we’ll have is the police looking for a few bodies and I might be able to find the one we don’t know about.” He gave a half smile and watched as the other exchanged glances before shrugging it off, they were Midnighters after all.

Unfortunately for the next few days Creek was self destructing all around town and while Manfred felt sorry for her even his shields were being tested with how tired he was. Forty out of sixty bastard-bikers were gone but those that remain were causing one hell of a strain. He felt so crappy that Olivia didn’t even tease him when he buried his head into Emilio’s neck, breathing in the man’s calm, ignoring the amusement rolling off the weretiger, and blushed at the waves of affection.

He shot up from said place as felt a dozen of those threads snap, shot’s echoing in his head, looks like the bastards had gotten into a gun fight, oh well. He waved off anyone’s concern and returned to his spot, snuggling in and settling in to doze, no body heard the growl that echoed below the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm having a little writers block on the next chapter so it may be a little late, as I basically have to write a completely different episode. Just to let you know and I home you all have a good New Year.


End file.
